Justice League, Fallen Knight
by esegrouchfrmthe602
Summary: The justice league get word of a new threat lurking in Gotham city, as people begin vanishing without a trace. According to eye witnesses, a demon stalks the city, and where ever it goes, people vanish. The League ask themselves two question, what is this new threat and why hasn't the Dark knight done anything about it? (Suck at these summary's, sorry.)


**_A,N. (Sup everybody, this is just an idea that popped in my head the other day when I found an old spawn comic lying around, and I wanted to see if it might interest someone. This story takes place in the DCAU, but I'm not really following cannon, so it's technically AU. This story will revolve around batman and the seven founders of the league, and some other characters in the future if people like the first few chapters I'll be posting. Anyway, I hope you guys like it.)_**

He awoke with a painful jolt of energy that ran from his chest and extended to every one of his limbs. His eyes had shot open and looked around frantically. Panic and fear ever evident in his blood shot eyes. He tried to rise to his feet and walk away but his legs felt like jelly, and caused him to stumble into trash cans, and the nearby wall until he fell right back down onto the cold wet floor. He huffed and puffed as he breathed in the disgusting smell of rotting wet garbage, the pain he felt in his body growing with every breath. He again tried to lift himself to his feet but again succumbed to the pain and his weakened stae of being. He grunted as he rolled onto his backside and looked up at the pitch-black sky, bitter tasting, heavy rain drops colliding with his face and body. As he lay there, he began to think. "What happened, why was he in this state? Where was he? Who... was he?" As he continued to think he felt a strange feeling boiling within his being. It almost seemed to numb the pain as he tried to focus on the feeling, the more he focused the more the pain seemed to turn to something else, a burning feeling that seemed to only grow like the pain he felt. Feeling less of the pain he decided to try and lift himself up, as he did so he could still feel the pain as it continued to weaken him.

"Well, well," He heard a snotty voice say from the dark corners of what he could now see was an alley. "Will y'a look what we got here."

"Some poor defenseless nut case," He heard another voice answer from another dark corner of the alley. "Oh, what's the matter you feeling weak?"

He didn't even seem to register what either person was saying, he knew he should be afraid but for some reason he felt none. But as he heard the foot steps of his will-be muggers get closer, the pain he once felt was now being completely replace by another feeling one that only grew as he listened and the muggers got closer.

"We know how to make y'a feel better, don't we Styles?" The first voice cackled.

"Yea, little slice n dice." He heard the other respond as he laughed and the distinct sound of clanging metal could be heard.

The muggers stepped out of the shadows and loomed over his defenseless form. That's when it snapped, he could finally register what the new feeling he felt was, it was hate, it was anger. He could also feel a distinct aching pain rise in his stomach, this pain he knew exactly how to register, it was hunger. He lifted himself on his knee's as this 'hunger' he felt grew and caused more pain, he sniffed the air and that caused his pain to grow even more as a distinct smell reached his nostrils, growing more pungent with each sniff he made. The smell was nauseating yet absolutely intoxicating his stomach growled as he tried to find where the smell eminated then he felt everything go numb, his hearing consentrated on what sounded like hearts beating. He lifted his face to stare at the two muggers that stood infront of him.

"W-what t-the hell?" One of them stuttered as they both froze when they saw the look on his face. What they saw was a man with a face contorted into something terrifying, the deep heavy breaths sent shivers down their spines, but what really put the fear of god in them were the glowing blood red eyes that looked straight into theirs, seemingly staring into their very souls.

The muggers began to back away slowly when the man they were about to cut up lifted himself to his feet, the pain he once felt completely forgotten. They heard a deep, rumbling fear enducing growl eminate from him as he stared at both muggers with starved eyes. "Hungry..." He growled as he began to twitch slightly.

Then without a single warning, all either mugger saw was how he leaped forward, an animalistic roar escaping his mouth as he jumped ontop of the closest mugger. All the other heard as he ran as fast as he could, trying to get away from this monster, were the sounds of his partner blood curtling screams echoe in the night before dyeing down to silence. That simply made him run faster, his heart threatining to burst through his chest as he began to shed tears of fear.

The mugger who had become his victim was held up off the ground as he feasted, when he got his fill, he uncerimoniously dropped the muggers lifless body onto the cold wet concrete. The muggers face was contorted to that of a face frozen in terror, his skin as pale as snow, his eye sockets pure black holes void of any life or any sign that there once was life. He could still smell the intoxicating aroma that was driving his sudden hunger, aswell as the second muggers fear. He could also hear the frantic beating of his heart. "I need more..." He growled, as he breathed heavely stepping over the lifeless body laying before him.

He continued to run, stumbling on trash in his way. He could hear the sound of movement all around him, he knew that, that thing was right behind him. He looked for anyway out of the maze like alley, wanting to find a public place where he'll be safe. He continued to run, when finally he turned a corner at to his relief he found the way out of the alley's. He couldn't help but smile and laugh slightly as he began to run for safetey. He could almost taste freedom, he ran even faster as the the lights of gotham became clearer, he was so concentrated on his freedom that didn't notice the large shadow with glowing red eyes lurking in the dark.

Just as he was home free, the mugger felt a strong grip on his throat and then felt how he was thrown back a few feet and impacted with a concrete wall. When he looked up from his haze, instead of seeing bright lights, all he saw was a towering black figure infront of him, with what looked like horns on it's head and the familiar terrifying red eyes. He didn't even get the chance to scream as he felt the figure grip him over his mouth and painfully lifted him to eye level with his red eyes. That's when he felt it, a burning sensation that hurt like hell, and the feeling of his very life painfully being drained from his body. He shook uncontrolaby as his skin began to pale and his eyes became hollow and black. Once again when he got his fill, he dropped the now lifeless criminal to the ground, breathing heaviley from the expeirence. His eyes turned from the erie red to a grayish blue, and his form returned to that of a normal man. He dropped to his knee's in pain as he tried to understand what just happened.

"Wow! Y'a really did a number on those two clowns, didn't y'a?" He heard a voice ask from the darkness above him. He shot his head to the sky trying to locate the scource of the voice. "Aww, what's the matter, you feel'n lost?" The voice cackled as he continued to look for the scource. "Huh, I guess I would to after the high you just got, heehee, you know if I'd known you'de down them like Twinkies I would'a brought y'a alot more." The voice cackled again, this time in a different direction than before. "It's quite the rush, ain't it?"

"Who are you?" He asked, growing irritated with the voice.

"Oh, you don't know me, but I know you... Wayne." The sound of that name caused for a painful spite go through his mind as images flashed before him. Images of two people being shot, and the sound of the gun shots echoed in his ears.

"Y'a see it don't y'a, the blood, the sound of singing lead cracking through bone, blood splattering all over y'a face like some kind of bukkake film." The voice laughed at this, only adding to the irritation he felt. "I neva would'a thought y'a be such a bitch about something like that Wayne."

That name sent another spite of pain and images rushing to his mind, this time of bats and fighting. Holding his aching head, he growled as his irritation grew into anger. "WHO ARE YOU!...who am I?" He roared before going silent.

"Tisk, tisk, all in due time playboy." The voice mocked with a sniveling cackle. "If y'a wanna know who y'a is, y'a gonna have to figure it out by yourself."

"How?" He asked, growing tired.

"A little game of follow the bread crums, go back to the alley where y'a woke up and then i'll start t'a give y'a clues."

"How do I know your'e telling me the truth?" He growled. As his eyes set on what he believed to be the owner of the annoying voice. "How do I know I can trust you?"

The voice laughed. "Y'a don't, but thats just part of the fun, and besides I wouldn't be here if the boss hadn't told me to be."

"Your, boss?" He asked cofused and suspicous.

"It'll come to y'a, but for now start following those crums." The voice cackled before fading into silence.

He just sat there for a while, thinking about his current position. He could only think about what he had felt, what he had done, but what he wanted to really know was, who is he, and why did that name... Wayne have the effect it did on him? He realised there was only one way to find out, time to follow the bread crums.

He lifted himself back up to his feet, and began to make his way back from where he came. As he retraced his steps, up above crouched beside a gargoyle statue, a short stubby shadow cackled to himself. "This is gonna be really fun." The same voice from before cackled again as he disapeared into the shadows.


End file.
